


D come Delirio

by kotay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluffy, Reylo - Freeform, alfabeto reylo, da nemici a amanti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotay/pseuds/kotay
Summary: "Svegliati" sentiva sussurrare nell’aria."Perché?" gli chiese. Rey strinse nelle mani il suo mantello di stelle. L’universo era suo, tutto concentrato nelle sue dita e le stava dando un conforto che mai aveva provato. Era sempre stato così duro con lei, ma ora era amorevole e dolce.Non voleva svegliarsi.





	D come Delirio

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic partecipa all'alfabeto Reylo.
> 
> Un racconto per ogni lettera dell’alfabeto.
> 
> Per suggerire un argomento (lettera) o cimentarvi personalmente scriveteci o venite a trovarci su http://fromitalywithreylo.tumblr.com/
> 
> La partecipazione alla collezione di racconti è aperta a tutti.
> 
> Se siete già utenti registrati su AO3 basta pubblicare il vostro racconto e scrivere “From Italy with Reylo - Alfabeto Reylo” nella sezione “Associations”.
> 
> E’ ammesso qualsiasi argomento.
> 
> Le fanfic contenti descrizioni esplicite o tematiche controverse devono però essere:
> 
> \- contrassegnate da un rating appropriato
> 
> \- debitamente taggate
> 
> \- contenere nelle note iniziali quali sono i temi sensibili toccati
> 
> Lasciate andare la vostra immaginazione e postate!!!
> 
> Leggete le altre fic della raccolta qui http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Alfabeto_Reylo___From_Italy_with_Reylo

_Veleno._ Questo aveva sentito Rey prima cadere a terra incosciente.  
  
Quando il suo corpo cominciò a combattere la sostanza estranea, la sua mente venne subito popolata dalle immagini più disparate, rimestate a casaccio come in un enorme calderone. Jakku, Ach-to, Crait, Mustafar, era ovunque e in nessun posto. Si vide pilotare il Falcon in fondo al mare, scappare da un nemico invisibile e riemergendo si era ritrovata in piedi come su di una nuvola. Un momento dopo era in un campo di battaglia e abbatteva droidi ragno, in quello seguente stava affondando in una palude nera e infuocata. Annaspò con le braccia, cercando la salvezza, ma i suoi sforzi sembravano tutti vani. Si convinse che sarebbe annegata in quella melma, ma una Luce carica di Forza la avvolse lentamente, facendola approdare su di una duna di sabbia.

Un familiare tramonto su Jakku le fece tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Una brezza fresca le sciolse i capelli.

Il vento le sembrò quasi come una mano che delicatamente le accarezzava la testa, tanto che Rey rigirò il viso, cercando con le guance quel sospiro fresco sulla sua pelle ardente.  
  
Chiudendo gli occhi Rey portò la notte su di sé e il cielo diventò il suo rifugio, come la tenda di un nomade che aveva incontrato durante una tempesta. Sentì come l’abbraccio di una coperta fatta di un manto nero punteggiato di stelle, che la stringeva al petto come una bambina indifesa. Il vento era sempre lì, le sfiorava le tempie, gli occhi e le labbra per tranquillizzarla.  
  
_Svegliati_ sentiva sussurrare l’aria.  
  
_Perché_ gli chiese. Rey strinse nelle mani il suo mantello di stelle. L’universo era suo, tutto concentrato nelle sue dita e le stava dando un conforto che mai aveva provato. Era sempre stato così duro con lei, ma ora era amorevole e dolce. Non voleva svegliarsi.

Il cielo però si stava rischiarando, la Luce si stava aprendo, come due occhi nell’albeggiare del mattino. Il mantello di stelle sembrava sempre più sottile nelle sue mani. La nebbia che le aveva confuso la mente si stava diradando e il corpo riprendeva peso e sensibilità. Nonostante stesse riprendendo conoscenza, il suo mondo era ancora fatto di vento, cielo e il suo dolce cullare.  
  
“Rey” il vento la scosse “Rey, apri gli occhi”. Il suono era solido. Reale.

“Non voglio.” gli rispose, senza accorgersi di usare la voce “Voglio restare così.”  
  
Il vento tremò e l’abbraccio si strinse ancora. Rey rigirò il viso nella coperta di stelle, si voleva solo addormentare e crogiolarsi ancora un po’.  
  
“REY! REY!”  
  
Sentì chiamarsi ancora. Che strano. Ma… era la voce di Finn questa?  
  
Il vento, il manto di stelle e il suo tepore stava sparendo. _No Finn, lasciami dormire ancora un po’_ pensò.

“REY!”  
  
\--------------  
  
Rey spalancò gli occhi e il panico di non sapere dove fosse la fece tirar su di scatto, sbattendo immediatamente la testa contro quella di qualcun altro.  
  
“Rey! Che spavento!” Finn si stava tenendo la fronte, dove aveva appena sbattuto, ma aveva un grande sorriso piantato sulla faccia. “Pensavo fossi morta!”  
  
“E’ interessante sapere che non avevi nessuna fiducia in ciò che ho fatto.” disse un’altra voce profonda e leggermente seccata.  
  
“Non è colpa mia se ancora non capisco quando fai sul serio o sei solo sarcastico” disse Finn girandosi e dando una pesante pacca su una spalla coperta di nero.  
  
Finn si scostò e Rey riuscì finalmente a capire dove si trovasse.  
  
Ben la stava tenendo fra le braccia, sollevata da terra. _Ma non era caduta dopo essere stata punta?_ Una mano le teneva la testa, affondando nei suoi capelli, mentre l’altra la teneva stretta a sé, avvolta in quel suo stupido mantello.  
  
Rey si sentì arrossire e aprì lentamente le mani, lasciando andare la stoffa scura. Ben la stava guardando con un’espressione penetrante, ma decisamente sollevata.  
  
Il vento nei capelli - _la sua mano_ \- la coperta di stelle - _l’abbraccio nel suo mantello_. La Luce che l’aveva tirata fuori dalla palude. _Aveva usato la Forza per guarirla?_  
  
Non ebbe tempo di chiederglielo, perché lui le disse solo “Prego”.

Se la terra avesse potuto inghiottirla beh, quello sarebbe stato il momento giusto.


End file.
